À jamais
by Ketsurui Yami
Summary: Regina et Emma étaient ensembles, étaient heureuses. Elles ont eu un petit garçon. Cependant peu de temps après Emma est partie laissant sa famille derrière elle. 10 ans plus tard Henry leur fils veut des réponses, pourquoi sa mère est partie ? Il va trouver une lettre qui va tout changer. UA sans magie ni malédiction.
1. À jamais

_**Salut la compagnie me voici avec une nouvelle OS, alors ne vous inquiétez pas je vais mettre à jour mes deux autres fics.**_

_**C'est juste que la lettre que j'ai écris au départ n'était pas censé être une fanfic, ce que j'y raconte m'es vraiment arrivé et je ne sais pourquoi j'ai voulu la mettre dans cette histoire. J'avais vraiment besoin de sortir tout ça et puisque ça m'empêcher d'écrire mes autres fics autant qu'elle serve pour une autre.**_

_**C'est complètement UA et bien que ce soit une OS si jamais certains pense qu'il faut une suite alors je l'écrirais.  
Trois fics en même temps ça doit pas être impossible ;)**_

_**Et aussi je suis à la recherche d'un beta-lecteur car je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes et j'aimerais limiter la casse. Je trouve aussi que c'est un avantage puisque ça me permettrait de modifier ou ajouter certains passages. Donc si quelqu'un est intéressé qu'il m'envoie un MP.**_

_**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^ et rdv en bas**_

* * *

Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être là, elle lui a interdit à de nombreuses reprises.

Il sait que s'il se fait prendre il en subira les lourdes conséquences.

Mais il a besoin de savoir, il a besoin que pour une fois dans sa vie il connaisse la vérité.

Il a besoin de mettre un visage sur ses souvenirs flous, il a besoin de mettre un nom sur cette voix.

Il a besoin de la trouver.

Mais sa mère lui a interdit de parler d'elle sous ce toit, interdit de poser la moindre question sur elle.

Les photos d'avant sa naissance à disparut, tout signe qu'un jour quelqu'un d'autre à vécu dans cette maison ont été enlevé.

C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Mais il le sait, il la vue dans ses rêves, quand des souvenirs si lointain lui reviennent.

Il avait une mère avant, une autre. Une avec qui vivait sa mère brune, une avec qui elle était heureuse.

Tout ce qu'il sait d'elle, c'est qu'elle les a abandonné.

Mais malgré cela il veut savoir qui elle est, il veut la voir.

Parce que malgré tout elle reste sa mère.

Et il en est sûr c'est dans le bureau de sa mère qu'il trouvera les réponses à ses questions parce qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle elle lui interdit l'accès.

Et pourtant au bout d'une heure de recherche il n'a rien trouvé, il ne reste plus que ce tiroir continuellement fermé à clé.

Ça doit être là, c'est forcément là.

Il ne lui reste qu'une heure avant que sa mère ne rentre d'une réunion du conseil municipal, il doit faire vite.

Il est doué pour voler des choses et être très discret, ne jamais se faire prendre. Il suppose qu'il tient ça de son autre mère car ce n'est pas le cas de la brune. Grâce à ce don il a pu récupérer la clé du tiroir sans que sa mère s'en aperçoive.

Malgré son assurance il redoute ce qu'il va découvrir, il redoute la vérité parce qu'il a apprit que la plupart du temps elle fait mal.

Le tiroir s'ouvrir avec un déclic qui résonne dans la maison vide, un son qui le fait frissonner car il sonne terrible, comme si on sonner l'heure de sa sentence.

Il l'ouvre si lentement, il a l'impression que le temps s'étire et la sueur perle sur son front. Ses mains sont moites et tremblent légèrement.

Ce qu'il va découvrir va changer sa vie à jamais.

Le tiroir est vide à l'exception d'une simple enveloppe reposant en son milieu. Le blanc cassé se démarque sur le bois brute du bureau et lui fait penser au sang sur la neige fraîche.

Il la saisit entre ses doigts tremblent et l'amène au niveau de son visage. Sur l'enveloppe immaculé est écrit un unique nom, aucune adresse, aucune autre indication. Jute dans l'écriture fine et élégante de sa mère un nom.

_Emma Swan_

Il retourne l'enveloppe et est heureux de découvrir qu'elle n'est pas fermé.

Il récupère la lettre d'une main fébrile et la déplie délicatement.

Il peut voir que le papier est écrit recto-verso et des tâches de larmes parsèment la feuille.

Il décide de prendre son courage à deux mains, prend une grande inspiration et commence à lire.

* * *

_Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à oublier la souffrance, à oublier tout ce qui s'est passé._

_Mais les larmes qui coulent toujours sur mes joues et les cicatrices sur ma peau sont un rappel amer._

_Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu m'a détruit, tu ne vois pas à quel point je souffre, tout simplement parce que tu n'es plus là._

_Tu es partis aussi vite que tu es entré dans ma vie._

_On se connaissait à peine et pourtant en si peu de temps tu étais au plus profond de mon cœur et mon âme._

_Tu étais la première à qui je me suis autant ouverte, je t'ai montré mon côté le plus sombre parce que je savais qu'on possède la même noirceur au fond de nous._

_Et tu m'as tant bouleversé, tu m'as tant fait douter de moi et de qui je suis._

_J'étais totalement perdu et je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments, bien qu'aujourd'hui je sais que c'était de l'amour._

_Mais avant que j'ai pu mettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments tu t'es enfuis en me laissant derrière sans aucune nouvelle._

_Et j'aurais dû me douter de comment cela allez se terminer parce que toi et moi on est pareil, on fuit dès que les choses deviennent difficiles._

_On préfère abandonner plutôt que de se battre parce qu'on est faible, parce qu'on est lâche._

_Tu as fuis loin de moi et tu m'as brisée._

_Désormais je ne peux plus aimer comme je t'ai aimé, je ne peux plus vivre comme je vivais avec toi._

_Désormais tout semble différent, même le bonheur n'est plus le même, plus aussi doux et bon à vivre parce qu'il me manque un bout de moi, plus aussi fort et intense parce qu'il manque un bout de mon âme._

_Et je voudrais te dire que je te pardonne mais ce serait mentir parce que tu as fais de moi ce que je suis maintenant, juste une ombre, un rien, le vide, le néant._

_Maintenant mon cœur reste froid et tout ce que je suis capable de ressentir c'est la colère._

_Je voudrais tant te faire souffrir, pouvoir t'arracher le cœur et l'écraser entre mes doigts._

_Parce que c'est ce que tu as fais pour moi, tu as fais ressortir mon côté le plus sombre et je te hais pour ça encore plus si c'est possible._

_Et j'espère qu'un jour je réussirais à t'oublier._

_J'espère que je pourrais vivre et aimer à nouveau._

_Car pour l'instant il y a ces murs infranchissables qui entourent mon cœur._

_Et je sais que tu ne liras sans doute jamais ces lignes, que tu ne prendras sans doute jamais conscience du mal que tu m'as fais mais je veux que tu saches que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je veux que tu saches que malgré que je te hais,_

_Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et je t'aimerais,_

_À jamais._

* * *

Les larmes coulent librement sur ses joues mais il n'en a que faire. Ce qui vient de lire le bouleverse tellement.

Il sait que ses mères s'aimé profondément et quand il voit à quel point sa mère brune en à souffert il ne peut empêcher une petite bulle de colère se former dans sa poitrine.

Maintenant il est plus que sûr il doit trouver son autre mère, il doit savoir tout ce qui s'est passé.

Il ne veut plus que sa mère souffre de tout ça, même dix ans après. Il veut qu'elle retrouve le bonheur et le sourire.

Sans se soucier il laisse le tiroir ouvert et la lettre sur le bureau.

Plus que quarante cinq minutes pour trouver où Emma réside, faire ses affaire et partir la chercher.

Il se doute que la brune sera folle d'inquiétude mais elle comprendra quand elle verra son bureau.

Il monte les marches deux par deux, se précipite dans sa chambre et se jette sur l'ordinateur.

* * *

Il a trouvé ! Il ne pensé pas en être capable mais il l'a fait.

Emma Swan réside à Boston.

Il a prit un biller de car grâce à la carte de crédit de son institutrice et à fait son sac.

Plus que dix minutes avant que sa mère ne rentre il doit se dépêcher.

Arrivé au rez de chaussé il jette un coup d'œil au bureau et décide d'y laisser une note.

Après cela il quitte la maison et la ville sans se retourner.

Il va ramener sa mère à la maison.

* * *

-_ Henry je suis rentré !_

Elle laisse ses chaussures dans l'entré et dépose son manteau sur le portant.

Elle est contente d'être à la maison, cette réunion interminable commencé à lui peser.

Elle se glisse tranquillement dans la cuisine et se sert un verre d'eau.

- _Henry ?_

C'est bizarre que son fils ne lui réponde pas, d'habitude quand elle rentre du travail il se jette toujours dans ses bras.

Elle quitte la cuisine et se dirige vers les escaliers au passage elle apercoit la porte de son bureau entre ouverte.

-_ Henry je t'ai dis cent fois que tu n'as pas le droit d'aller dans mon bureau !_

Elle pousse tranquillement la porte et rentre dans le bureau, elle constate que celui-ci est vide.

Cependant elle peut voir qu'un tiroir est ouvert et que quelque chose repose sur le bureau.

Elle ne peut empêcher l'angoisse sourde ramper dans son esprit et elle se saisit rapidement de la note qu'Henry à laissé.

_Je suis désolé_

Et puis c'est là qu'elle la voit. La lettre.

Celle qu'elle a écrit il y a tant d'année et qui semble une éternité.

Elle comprend maintenant où son fils est passé et elle ne peut retenir ses larmes.

Elle saisit son téléphone et d'une main tremblante tape un numéro.

- _Allo ?_

- _Shérif, Henry s'est enfuit._

Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus va se produire.

Celle qui lui a brisé le coeur va faire son grand retour.

Emma Swan en personne.

* * *

_**Donc voilà dite-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et je vais essayer de poster la suite de Les mots peuvent tout changer courant cette semaine pour ceux qui la suivent.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et rdv pour les prochains chapitres de mes fics ou de cette fic si certains veulent.**_

_**Salut ^^**_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


	2. Malédiction

**_Salut la compagnie tout d'abord merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, pour vos ajouts aux favoris et suivis et aussi pour je trouve vos nombreuses reviews._**

**_Suite à la demande générale je poursuis donc cette histoire, avec je l'avoue un peu de retard ;)_**

**_Ensuite je voudrais remercier pour avoir corriger ce chapitre car j'ai enfin écris à une heure décente ;)_**

**_Ce chapitre est sans doute un peu plus court mais il me permet de mettre en place la suite._**

**_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et rdv en bas ^^_**

* * *

_Je voudrais laisser derrière moi ce qui fait tant mal,_

_Effacer ces moments de bonheur qui aujourd'hui me détruisent,_

_De cette histoire la seule chose qui est ressortie c'est mes larmes,_

_Je sens peu à peu mes forces qui s'épuisent,_

_Je veux me libérer de ces chaînes qui m'entravent,_

_Ces douloureux souvenirs qui me rattachent au passé,_

_Je n'ai plus la force de me battre et faire des bravades,_

_Je veux juste être libérée._

Ketsurui Yami

* * *

_Un peu plus tôt dans la journée_

La journée a été longue, un peu trop à son goût. La paperasse s'est accumulée sur son bureau et la réunion municipale de cet après-midi avait semblé s'éterniser.

Elle était heureuse d'être à nouveau dans le confort et le silence de son bureau à la mairie, un peu de répit avant de devoir rentrer et faire à nouveau face à sa vie.

Henry l'attend s'en doute après elle pour qu'elle rentre mais elle l'a prévenue le matin même qu'elle rentrerait sans doute tard.

Il y a des bons jours et des mauvais jours et aujourd'hui en est un pour la maire de Storybrook.

Chaque année à la même date depuis dix ans elle se perd dans son travail pour oublier ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle est descendue dans la cuisine juste pour trouver un mot disant désolé et l'armoire de sa compagne vide.

Les larmes menaces de tomber, troublant sa vue et l'empêchant de continuer sa paperasse.

Elle se lève et sort une bouteille de whisky d'un placard, elle n'est pas du genre à boire souvent mais là elle en a vraiment besoin.

Retournant à son bureau après deux verres engloutis cul sec, elle se laisse tomber sur le siège et se tourne vers la fenêtre laissant son regard se perdre dans le ciel.

Après quelques minutes de contemplation elle tire un carnet de son tiroir et l'ouvre à la dernière page d'écriture.

Là sur les lignes sont tracés de sa fine écriture des mots qui représentent toute sa vie depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Lorsqu'elle sent qu'elle n'a plus d'emprise sur ses sentiments et qu'elle est sur le point d'exploser elle prend ce carnet et laisse son esprit guider le stylo sur les pages immaculées.

L'écriture est devenue son exutoire au fil du temps, impossible pour elle de parler de tout ce qu'elle ressent à quelqu'un, trop fière et surtout trop douloureux pour en parler.

Elle saisit à nouveau son stylo mais cette fois-ci plutôt que de remplir des papiers ennuyeux, elle commence à écrire sur son carnet tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Et comme à chaque fois c'est à propos d'une certaine blonde.

* * *

_Dans les contes de fée la magie est émotion, l'inspiration l'est elle aussi._

_Plus je souffre et plus j'écris. Plus mes larmes coulent et plus je verse d'encre pour écrire ce que je ressens._

_A chaque nouvelle page, chaque nouvelle ligne je me dévoile un peu plus, j'expose mes peines et mes peurs._

_Ces lignes sont écrites avec mon sang et mes larmes et ma vie est construite sur les ruines de mon âme et mon cœur._

_Cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas vu la lumière. Je ne sais par quel miracle je tiens encore debout._

_Je me suis perdu en route et pris un chemin sans retour._

_Seule l'obscurité réside au plus profond de moi._

_Je ne me reconnais plus, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même._

_Je me suis effondrée._

_Il faut croire que je n'étais pas assez forte._

_La vie m'a eu à l'usure, chaque jour, chaque pas est une torture._

_Je voudrais être libérée de cette malédiction qui m'emprisonne dans les ténèbres mais je crois que la seule solution est de m'arracher le cœur._

_Parce que tout ce que je ressens pour toi est à jamais gravé au plus profond de moi._

_Et je sens la souffrance couler dans mes veines, se répandre comme un poison._

_La douleur à noircie mon cœur et je crois qu'il ne me reste plus aucune chance de m'en sortir._

_Tu es parti, tu m'as abandonné et cela fait si mal encore aujourd'hui._

_J'aimerais tant effacer mes sentiments pour toi, oublier même jusqu'à ton existence mais je n'ai pas choisis de t'aimer mon cœur l'a fait pour moi._

_Il y a ces moments de mélancolie quand je repense à ce qu'on a vécu._

_Ton magnifique sourire et tes yeux qui pétillent._

_Quand je repense à la sensation de ton corps dans mes bras, de tes lèvres sur les miennes et de mes doigts caressant ta peau._

_Parfois je crois reconnaître ton odeur mais ce n'est qu'une illusion._

_Je veux tant oublier, que tout ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir._

_Tu ne peux entendre mes appels à l'aide ou voir les larmes sur mes joues._

_Pourquoi cela fait-il tant mal de t'aimer ?_

_Je suis tellement perdue, je ne sais plus quoi faire._

_Quand tu es parti une part de moi m'a été arrachée._

_J'ai ce vide au fond de moi que je n'arrive pas à combler quoi que je fasse._

_Ce froid qui sert mon cœur dans son étau mortel._

_Je suis incapable d'avancer même après tout ce temps, incapable de vivre tout simplement._

_Et j'ai l'impression que tu m'as retiré tout espoir, toute chance de bonheur._

_Qu'à tu fais de moi ?_

_Un monstre, quelque chose d'inhumain et sans cœur._

_Si tu savais comme je te hais, je te hais à la hauteur de l'amour que j'ai toujours pour toi._

_Et chaque jour passé loin de toi ne fait qu'attiser cette haine._

_Je crois qu'un jour je vais craquer, un jour je vais lâcher prise et baisser les bras._

_Je n'ai plus le courage de me battre, me battre contre toi, contre ce que je ressens, contre moi-même._

_Je suis faible._

_Si tu savais à cet instant combien je veux te faire du mal et en même temps t'embrasser à nouveau._

_Ton départ est en en train de me tuer à petit feu, mon cœur sombre un peu plus chaque jour._

_J'ai compris ce que tu es pour moi._

_Ma malédiction._

* * *

_Moment présent_

La journée a été longue et tout ce dont elle rêve c'est d'une bonne bière et aller au lit.

Elle a au moins la satisfaction d'avoir attrapé l'homme après qui elle courait depuis plus d'un mois. Une fois qu'elle l'avait repéré, le draguer sur ce site de rencontre n'a pas été difficile. Elle s'est peut-être emportée en lui fracassant le nez contre son volant mais son commentaire sur sa famille lui a fait bouillir le sang. Il ne connait rien d'elle, il ne peut pas juger.

Elle soupir de soulagement en enlevant ses talons, ce n'est pas très confortable pour courir après ces criminels.

Elle se dirige vers sa cuisine, l'appartement est spacieux elle n'a pas à se plaindre, c'est toujours mieux que les familles d'accueil où elle a vécu durant son enfance.

Elle sort délicatement un cup-cake et le place sur le plan de travail y fixant une bougie.

Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire mais curieusement elle n'a pas envie de fêter ses 30 ans et encore moins ces dix années de solitude.

Elle allume la bougie et fermer les yeux, que pourrait-elle bien souhaiter ?

Elle réfléchit quelque secondes avant de trouver son vœux et de souffler sur la bougie.

Au moment où la bougie s'éteint un coup retentit à la porte.

Cela la surprend elle n'est pas du genre à recevoir de la visite et se demande qui cela peut bien être à cette heure.

Laissant le gâteau intact sur le comptoir elle se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre en grand.

D'abord ses yeux ne rencontre que le vide puis les baissant elle trouve un garçon là sur le pas de sa porte.

Il a l'air d'avoir une dizaine d'année, les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts brillant d'une lueur malicieuse et d'intelligence.

_- __Est-ce que je peux t'aider gamin ?_

_- Es-tu Emma Swan ?_

_- Oui. Qui es-tu ?_

_- __Je suis Henry Mills. Je suis ton fils._

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'entend la blonde avant que sa vision ne soit engloutie complètement dans le noir et qu'elle s'effondre sur le sol.

Henry se tient toujours sur le palier et regarde sa mère évanouie sur le sol.

_Ok ce n'est pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais._

* * *

**_Et voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis pour faire progresser cette histoire._**

**_Comme vous l'aurez deviné prochain chapitre le retour à Storybrook et peut-être si l'inspiration me frappe l'histoire de leur rencontre._**

**_Le prochain chapitre que j'écrirais sera pour ma fic Les mots peuvent tout changer donc je ne sais pas quand A jamais sera mit à jour puisque je jongle entre trois fanfictions._**

**_En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et rdv au prochain chapitre._**

**_Bye et bonne nuit ^^_**

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


	3. Parfois

_**Salut la compagnie ^^ une fois encore je poste un chapitre la nuit donc il ne sera pas corrigé**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme quant à cette fiction, toutes vos reviews et vos ajouts follow/favoris cela fait vraiment plaisir.**_

_**Pour une fois je n'ai pas honte de dire que je suis fière de ce que j'ai écris lol**_

_**Alors pour répondre à une question si Regina tien encore beaucoup à Emma malgré sa trahison c'est parce que pour leur relation je me suis inspiré de ma vie personnelle et je pense qu'il y a des gens pour qui on avait des sentiments tellement profonds que même des années plus tard même si on a refait notre vie qui sont toujours présents dans notre coeur. Et je voulais vraiment mettre en avant le fait que pour une seule personne on peut osciller entre amour et haine à cause de la douleur qu'elle nous procure.**_

_**Ensuite quelques petites explications pour la suite car comme promit dans ce chapitre une partie de la rencontre Emma/Regina.**_

_**Alors elles se rencontre quand elles ont toutes les deux 18 ans. Emma quitte Storybrook quand elles sont âgées de 21 ans et Henry 1 an. Et donc le moment présent se déroule quand Henry à 11 ans et Emma et Regina 31 ans. J'ai vieillie Emma sur le but car je voulais qu'elles aient passé quelques années ensemble avant qu'Emma ne parte.**_

_**Bon je vais vous laisser lire en espérant que ça vous plaise.**_

_**Bonne lecture rdv en bas ^^**_

* * *

_Malgré la distance je ne peux cesser de penser à toi._

_Malgré le temps qui défile je ne peux cesser de t'aimer._

Ketsurui Yami

* * *

- _Faites quelque chose bon sang !_

- _S'il a vraiment quitté la ville comme vous le dites Regina, je ne peux rien faire._

- _Alors quoi on reste là les bras croisés pendant que mon fils est on ne sait où, tout seul dans la nature._

- _Henry est un garçon intelligent, je suis sûr qu'il saura faire en sorte de rester loin des ennuis._

- _Il a onze ans Shérif il ne devrait pas être partis tout seul !_

- _Je suis désolé Regina mais je ne peux vraiment rien faire._

Le Shérif Graham quitte finalement le manoir du maire, la laissant seule à nouveau.

Cela fait une heure qu'elle est rentrée pour trouver la maison vide et elle est déjà morte d'inquiétude. Son fils est là quelque part en dehors de la ville partis à la recherche de son autre mère et elle doit rester coincée ici car elle ne sait pas où chercher.

Avant que Graham n'arrive elle avait remis la lettre à sa place, en sécurité dans le tiroir, loin d'elle.

Elle ne peut pas imaginer ce que cela ferai de revoir la blonde après tant d'années mais elle en est sûr, cela ne pourra que lui faire encore plus de mal. Rouvrir de vielles blessures n'a rien de plaisant, surtout quand elle non toujours pas cicatrisées. Mais elle ne peut pas en vouloir à Henry pour être partis, c'est normal qu'il cherche Emma, qu'il cherche son autre mère, il a besoin de réponses et elle a toujours refusé de lui donner, s'obstinant dans son mutisme dès qu'il s'agissait de la blonde.

Elle lui répétait sans cesse que c'était pour le protéger qu'elle gardait le silence mais c'est faux elle se protégé elle-même contre la souffrance encore présente aujourd'hui et que chaque souvenir d'Emma ravive.

Et maintenant elle va devoir faire face à ses erreurs. Faire face à la femme qui lui a brisé le cœur et qu'elle aime encore. Elle ne sait pas si elle en aura la force, depuis son départ elle est juste une femme brisée.

* * *

Sur le bureau du maire le carnet oublié est ouvert à une autre page, les pages ont tourné au gré du léger vent entrant par la fenêtre entrouverte de la pièce.

Sur celles-ci encore l'écriture fine caractéristique de la brune mais elle remonte à quelques années plutôt.

* * *

_Parfois en fermant les yeux je peux encore voir ton visage._

_Tes yeux émeraudes emplis de vie qui me regardent._

_Ton sourire éclipsant le soleil et qui me réchauffe._

_Parfois en fermant les yeux je peux encore te sentir._

_Sentir ta peau douce contre la mienne._

_Sentir ton odeur partout sur moi._

_Parfois en fermant les yeux je peux sentir tes mains parcourir tout mon corps._

_Sentir tes lèvres déposer de tendres baisers sur chaque parcelle de ma peau._

_Parfois la nuit je rêve encore de nous._

_Je rêve de ces moments de bonheur au creux de tes bras._

_Je rêve du court temps passé avec notre famille, notre fils._

_Parfois la nuit je repense à notre histoire, à tout ce qui est arrivé._

_Je repense à notre rencontre et aux sentiments que j'ai eus pour toi ce jour-là._

_Je repense à notre premier baiser, notre premier rendez-vous, notre première fois._

_Parfois j'arrive à sourire encore malgré mon cœur brisé et la douleur toujours présente._

_Et parfois je pleur encore seule dans le silence de notre chambre et le vide de notre lit._

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'aime encore après que tu m'es trahi._

_Pourquoi cela fait encore aussi mal après tant d'années ?_

_Pourquoi t'oublier est impossible ?_

_Et j'aimerais tant effacer les souvenirs de toi, oublier même jusqu'à ton nom._

_Mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à présent._

_Car j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me reste plus rien à espérer, plus aucune chance._

_Et j'aimerais tant revenir en arrière, revenir à ce jour qui à bouleversé ma vie et tout changé._

_Au lieu d'apprendre à t'aimer, j'aurais dû te détruire._

* * *

_Treize ans plutôt :_

Elle ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'elle fait là. Elle ne sait même pas comment elle a atterrit là en premier, tout semble flou dans son esprit. Un moment elle est a Boston la seconde d'après elle est dans ce trou pommé. Elle a l'habitude de prendre la fuite depuis au moins qu'elle sait courir, pourtant à chaque fois elle n'a jamais été très loin de ses familles d'accueil soit par peur, soit parce qu'il la retrouvé toujours avant qu'elle n'est le temps de quitter la ville.

C'est bien la première fois qu'elle a réussi à quitter Boston et ses quartiers mal famés.

Elle a passé sa vie trimballée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, entassée avec d'autres enfants dans des chambres trop petites et crasseuses. Parfois cela se passé plutôt bien mais la plus part du temps elle recevait des coups constamment.

Il y a un an elle s'est retrouvée avec deux autres garçons dans une famille avec peu de moyens et un père adoptif alcoolique et violant. Une nuit il est entré dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec les autres enfants, il s'est approché de son lit et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur forte d'alcool prouvant qu'il était complètement ivre.

Elle a retenue son souffle et fait semblant de dormir, en espérant qu'il partirait, cela n'a pas fonctionné. Il s'est assit au bord du lit et à glissé sa main sous la couverture, la remontant le long de sa cheville, continuant sa course sur sa cuisse et lui tirant un frisson de dégoût.

Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre sous son pyjama elle se releva violemment et de toutes ses forces lui lança son point dans la figure. Un craquement audible à déchiré le silence de la pièce, ainsi qu'un cri de douleur. Elle s'empara de son sac à dos toujours près à côté de son lit avec ses maigres affaires et sans perdre un instant elle quitta la pièce puis la maison.

A travers la nuit elle a fait son chemin loin de cet endroit sans jamais se retourner et elle a décidé que cette fois était la fois de trop, qu'elle ne retournerait plus en famille d'accueil.

A 17 ans elle se retrouvé seule à nouveau, sans nulle part où aller et avec seulement 50$ en poche.

Après cela elle a réussie à survivre avec des petits boulots et des vols.

Un an plus tard elle a été obligée de fuir Boston pour une fois de plus survivre.

Elle est montée dans le premier car qui venait, sans se soucier de la destination tant que c'était loin de cette ville maudite. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'est retrouvée ici, à Storybrook.

Tout ce qu'elle espère c'est que ses ennuis ne viendront pas la chercher ici mais une voix a l'intérieur d'elle n'arrête pas de lui répéter que le passé nous rattrape toujours quoi que l'on fasse.

- _Est- ce que je peux vous aider ?_

Quand Emma se retourne elle tombe nez à nez avec une jeune femme brune qu'elle juge avoir à peu près son âge. Emma reste bouche bée devant la jeune fille qu'elle trouve magnifique, ses cheveux bruns sont longs et tombent dans une cascade de boucles sur ses épaules. La robe qu'elle porte et qui s'arrête aux genoux ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination quant à ses courbes délicieuses au regard. Mais ce qui hypnotise le plus la blonde ce sont les grands yeux couleurs chocolats fixés sur elle, elle peut y voir la peur mais aussi la curiosité.

Elle a l'impression de rêver éveillée pour être en face d'une telle créature de rêve, elle pourrait même jurer qu'à ce moment là elle bavait.

-_ Euh…Dé… Désolé ?_

- _Vous semblez perdu et c'est la première fois que je vous vois en ville._

- _Oh ! Euh oui je viens d'arriver en ville et… euh… je cherche un endroit pour dormir._

Emma se maudit intérieurement pour bafouiller comme une enfant et elle en est sûr rougir aussi.

- _Et bien il y a le bed and breakfast de Granny sur la rue principale, vous n'avez qu'à tourner à droite au bout de la rue et vous y êtes._

- _Mer… merci._

- _De rien._

Avec cela la brune s'éloigne d'Emma dans la direction opposée d'où elle venait.

_Dis-lui quelque chose bon sang ! N'import quoi ! Aller Swan !_

- _Attends !_

Emma fait quelques pas dans sa direction et est heureuse de constater que la jeune femme s'est arrêtée même si elle ne sait pas retournée.

-_ Je… Je m'appelle Emma._

Enfin la brune se retourne vers elle et Emma est suspendue aux belles lèvres rouges qui s'offrent à elle dans un doux sourire.

- _Bienvenue à Storybrook Emma._

La brune se retourna à nouveau et reprit sa marche cependant avant qu'elle ne soit hors d'atteinte de la blonde et sans jamais se retourner elle reprend la parole.

- _Moi je m'appelle Regina._

* * *

_De nos jours :_

- _Emma ? Emma ? Réveilles-toi ! Emma est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ?_

- Ouais gamin un peu trop même.

Péniblement Emma se releva du sol et se remis sur ses pieds. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le garçon qui s'est présenté à sa porte un peu plutôt.

- _Donc Henry, hein ?_

- _Oui Henry Mills, je te l'ai dis je suis ton fils._

Emma sourit en entend son ton condescendant et le voyant lever les yeux en l'air, cette attitude lui rappelant une certaine brune.

-_ Gamin est-ce que ta… ta mère sait que tu es là ?_

- _Euh… et bien en quelque sorte_ _oui_.

Pour sûr sa maladresse et sa sournoiserie il les a prit d'elle.

- _Comment ça en quelque sorte ?_

- _Et bien j'ai laissé un mot pour lui dire que je partais te chercher mais pas où exactement._

- _Henry ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans la prévenir, ni lui dire où tu vas. Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude en ce moment._

- _Je sais mais il fallait que je vienne, il… fallait que je te vois._

Emma se déteste pour voir les larmes apparaître dans les yeux de son fils.

- _Je suis désolé Henry._

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, c'est plus un réflexe qu'elle a acquis pendant l'année qu'elle a passé avec lui, mais bientôt elle l'enveloppe dans une étreinte.

Après ce qui lui semble en même temps des années et des secondes, il se dégage d'elle et plonge son regard droit dans le sien et elle peut constater qu'il a les mêmes yeux qu'elle.

- _Je pense qu'on devrait y aller._

- _Y aller ?_

- _Je veux que tu viennes à la maison avec moi._

- _Henry non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je veux dire… cela m'étonnerais qu'elle veuille me voir._

- _S'il te plaît et puis je ne peux pas rentrer tout seul._

- _Très bien tu ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix gamin._

- _Ouais trop cool !_

Emma elle était loin de penser ça, après dix ans elle allait enfin rentrer à la maison.

Mais ce qu'elle craint le plus est la réaction de Regina.

Ce gamin est vraiment comme elle, toujours à attirer les ennuis.

La plus part du trajet se fait en silence, il a beau être son fils Emma ne sait pas comment se comporter avec lui. La dernière fois qu'elle la vue il savait à peine marcher.

Plus il se rapproche de Storybrook et plus elle sent son estomac se nouer, la peur est en train de la ronger mais elle essaye de ne rien laisser paraître devant Henry.

Cela fait dix ans qu'elle est partie sans donner d'explication, que va-t-elle pouvoir dire à Regina.

_Hey salut je suis de retour._ A coup sûr elle signe son arrêt de mort.

La pluie maintenant tombe à flots mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'apercevoir le panneau Bienvenu à Storybrook. Elle sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine et sait ce qui est à venir. Elle stop brusquement la voiture et descend, Henry ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

Elle essaye de prendre de courtes respirations mais cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

_Génial Swan c'est la première fois tu reviens ici en dix ans et tu fais une crise de panique._

- _Tien respire dedans, c'est ce que maman me faisait faire quand je faisais une crise plus petit._

Le garçon lui tend un sac en papier et sans plus réfléchir elle s'en saisit et fait ce qui lui dit.

Après quelques minutes sa respiration revient à la normale et ils peuvent enfin remonter en voiture maintenant tous deux trempés.

Malgré que dix années soient passées elle connait encore le chemin qui mène à la maison du maire par cœur.

Et quand elle s'arrête finalement en face, elle constate que rien n'a changé comme si le temps avait été figé.

Très rapidement Henry sort de la voiture et court dans l'aller de la maison, il est à mis chemin quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre en grand et qu'une femme brune en sort pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras.

Sans aucun mal Emma reconnaît Regina bien que le temps est passé.

_Elle est toujours aussi belle._

Prenant son courage à demain elle descend de sa voiture et fait son chemin jusqu'à la mère et son fils réunis.

-_ Oh mon dieu Henry tu va bien ?_

- _Oui ne t'inquiète pas maman je suis très bien. Emma m'a ramené._

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Regina lève les yeux de son fils pour trouver la blonde se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement.

- _Henry rentre à l'intérieur et monte dans ta chambre je serais là dans une minute._

Le ton est sans appel et il sait qu'il vaut mieux obéir, alors prenant son sac à dos il salua Emma et rentra dans la maison.

Une fois la porte d'entrée fermée le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes.

Aucune n'esquissa un geste jusqu'à ce que Regina s'avança jusqu'à la blonde.

Et dans le silence de la nuit le bruit d'une claque résonna puis celle d'une porte jetée fermée.

Emma Swan est tjrs là devant la maison qu'elle a quitté il y a disant, se tenant la joue, la surprise gravée sur son visage.

_Ça pourrait être pire que ça._

* * *

**_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre et je dois dire que pendant que j'écrivais la scène de la claque je me la joué dans ma tête et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire ;)_**

**_Et bien maintenant Emma est de retour à Storybrook cela promait._**

**_Prochain chapitre un autre saut en arrière dans le temps pour découvrir un peu plus de leur relation. Et une confrontation Regina/Emma mais je ne pense pas que ce sera dans celui-là que je vous dévoilerais la raison de son départ._**

**_Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu et continuez de donner votre avis pour me faire progresser._**

**_Rdv au prochain chapitre._**

**_Bye et bonne nuit ^^_**

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


End file.
